


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, Teasing, Temperature Play, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus needed to collect some rare plants in the winter forest. Harry tagged along and got more than he expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Not beated.
> 
> The title's clichéd AF, I know.  
> Leave it to me to post the winter story on the very last day of winter.

“How far deep into the forest do we need to go?” Harry whined for the umpteenth time.

“Snow roses only grow where nothing else will – in darkness, in silence, and where no creature will ever venture.” Severus continued walking, barely sparing a glance to Harry, but still holding his hand tightly in his. 

“I’m cold.” Harry shivered; not even his thick winter cloak and a bunch of warming spells were enough to keep him warm. 

“It was your idea; you wanted to go with me, so bare with it.” Severus stepped over a big snow-covered log, and Harry barely managed to follow suit and not to fall face first into the snow.

“I didn’t know it’d be so cold.” 

“Merlin forbid you’d actually think it might be cold on the coldest day of the year.” Harry could feel the eye roll in Severus’ voice. 

“Why do we need to go today, of all days, when it’s so bloody cold?” Harry complained to Severus’ back. His beloved seemed to be unsusceptible to the bitter cold and less than adequate walking conditions. 

“Because the snow roses can only be harvested on the coldest day of the year.” Severus’ voice was just a tad shy from his lecture one.

“How do you know it’s the coldest day of the year? The year’s not over yet.”

At this Severus actually half-turned his head to look at Harry properly, his expression pitying. Harry roller his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. I never listened to a word you said during classes.” 

Severus snorted and led them on. Harry thought it wise not to mention that he spent his school years one through six hating the man unjustly, and his Eights Year – ogling Severus’ arse and fantasizing about what those elegant, skilled hands could do to his body. 

“It could have been worse.” Severus gripped Harry’s hand tighter and walked on, unperturbed. “It could have been snowing heavily.” 

“So you think it’s actually nice?” 

“Well, yes. It’s a nice walk in a beautiful winter forest, with someone I…” Severus fell silent. 

“With someone you..?” Harry grinned, knowing perfectly well what Severus wanted to say, but couldn’t, not in the broad daylight. 

Severus grunted something unintelligible and continued walking. This almost-confession he got from Severus appeased and warmed Harry for some time.

But not for long.

“Ugh!” Harry stumbled and almost fell into the soft snow again. It wasn’t the first time, and Harry marvelled how Severus managed to walk so easily through the deep layer of snow that covered the forest ground. He managed to stop his fall by grabbing the nearest tree, but that just earned him a head of snow falling on his head.

“Harry, I told to follow my steps, literally.” Severus stopped and helped Harry to righten himself. He brushed the snow off Harry’s head and shoulders. 

“The snow’s too deep!” Harry’s cheeks were pink from cold and exercise, his hair ruffled adorably under the hood of his cloak. Severus admired the sight of his young exasperated lover for a few moments.

“No, it’s not.” Severus adjusted Harry’s skewed cloak and arranged the young man’s scarf to better protect him from the cold. “Why did you even go with me? You could have stayed at home, where it’s warm and safe, and no snow to bother you.”

“And boring, and lonely without you.” Harry grinned at Severus and leaned in for a kiss. Severus obliged him, for just a second. He knew that if he allowed it to continue, they would never get to their destination and he wouldn’t get his roses.

“And besides, I wanted to spend more time with you before you returned to Hogwarts.” Harry was still nipping at Severus’ lips gently, unable to break their kiss completely. 

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around the bulky clothes-covered form of the young man. He understood Harry’s desire; he wanted that himself. Between his teaching at Hogwarts and Harry’s apprenticeship in Gringotts they didn’t have as much time as they wanted to see each other. Severus pressed his lips briefly to Harry’s forehead. If the young man hadn’t insisted that they move together after barely three months of seeing each other they wouldn’t have even those crumbs of time they had now. 

Severus could feel Harry settling in his embrace. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce, they had to get going to finish their business before dark – but even knee-deep in snow in the middle of the magical forest Severus took a second to marvel, appreciate and thank the universe for the turn his life taken after all the terrors of the war; for the young handsome man who deemed it possible to love him after everything he’d done in his life.

With another sigh Severus pressed his forehead to Harry’s and whispered into the boy’s lips. “Harry, if you stop whining, I’ll reward you later.” 

Harry pouted. “I’m not whining!”

“Yes, you do.” And quite adorably, Severus thought but didn’t say. “So, what do you say?” 

Harry’s breath was warm on Severus’ lips, his tongue literally a breath away. Severus was tempted to catch this delicious pink treat with his lips, but he restrained himself; just barely.

“What will the reward be like?” The tip of Harry’s tongue brushed over Severus’ lower lip. Trust it to the little imp to try and draw out every small detail.

“I’m not telling you. You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Can you give me a tiny hint?” Severus could feel Harry’s inquisitive hands slithering under his heavy cloak. 

“No.” Severus caught Harry’s hands and clasped them in front of himself. “Practice being patient.” 

“I’m always patient!” 

Severus chuckled. “I can see that.” With a slow caress over Harry’s gloved hands Severus dried the damp cotton after Harry’s last foray into the snowbank. “No whining, promise?”

Harry nodded with a sigh. “Can you walk a bit slower? I can’t keep up with your pace, your legs are so long.” He entwined his fingers with Severus’.

“I’ll try.” Severus squeezed Harry’s hand, renewed the warming spells on Harry’s cloak, and began walking again, his fingers still entwined with Harry’s.

Harry smiled at Severus’ back. He never knew when another wave of tenderness was about to burst out of Severus. 

They walked for another twenty minutes, or so Harry thought. Now that Severus was actually walking slower, Harry managed to find the beauty in the winter forest. The air was crisp and fresh with frost, with occasional whiff of pine. The soft snow glittered beautifully in the setting sun, and it wasn’t that bad now that he didn’t have to run a marathon through it. And Severus’ hand was a warm and steady guide. Harry began to enjoy himself. 

Suddenly, they stopped. Harry almost bumped his nose against Severus’ back. “Why’d we stop?” Harry peered over the taller man’s shoulder. 

“We reached our destination.” Severus produced a small glass cube from his pocket and enlarged it to its original size.

“Huh?” Harry looked around. “I don’t see any difference from where we stopped the last time.”

Severus chuckled. “You wouldn’t.”

“Hey, that’s mean.” Harry butted Severus’ shoulder with his forehead, but smiled nevertheless. 

In one swift motion Severus turned and grabbed Harry’s waist from behind, twirling the young man to face the necessary direction. “See that path?” Severus pointed somewhere in front of them. 

“No.” Harry genuinely tried to see what Severus was showing him. He turned his head back to look at his lover in confusion. Severus’ laugh rumbled in Harry’s ear.

“Well, it’s there. And it leads to a field of snow roses.” Severus’ lips ghosted over Harry’s temple.

“Are we going in there?” Harry pressed his back more firmly into Severus’ embrace. “It looks ominous.” 

“No, I’m going in there. You’re waiting here.” Severus squeezed Harry’s waist briefly and let the boy go.

“What if it’s dangerous?” Harry turned to Severus who was producing another glass cube from his pocket.

“It’s not. Remember, there’s supposed to be nothing in there. Snow roses don’t like company.”

“Supposed to? So you’re not sure if it’s completely safe!” Harry almost jumped in place from astonishment.

Severus sighed and left his cubes alone for the time being. “Harry, calm down. Everything will be fine.” Severus stood in front of his flustered lover.

“You want me to wait for you here, while you go there,” Harry jabbed his finger at the path, “all alone?”

Severus smiled at Harry. The boy could be so protective. “Yes, Harry, that’s exactly what I want you to do.” Severus advanced on Harry, making the boy walk back. In three steps Harry’s back was pressed against the nearest tree. “I want to you sit on that log,” Severus pointed to a snow covered fallen tree, “and wait for me. I won’t be long.”

“But...” Harry began to protest, but his words were stopped by Severus’ fingers against his lips. 

“Remember a promised you a reward?” Severus’ fingers moved to Harry’s frost-pinked cheek to cup the delicate peach-like curve. “I think I’ll give it to you now.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes got a bit bigger. “Severus, I’m serious...”

“So am I.” Severus tipped Harry’s face up and silenced the boy with a kiss. Harry huffed in surprise, but his arms immediately went around Severus’ neck. Severus smiled into the kiss. It was so easy to distract his Harry with a simple kiss. Severus drank Harry, tasting his lips, his tongue, caressing them, and sucking on them.

Harry moaned in protest when Severus’ mouth left his to breathe. He was panting lightly and small clouds of air were escaping his slightly parted, reddened lips. Severus caught them with his lips. He was perfectly happy to breathe Harry for the rest of his life.

Harry smiled dazedly. “That’s a nice reward.”

Severus chuckled and covered Harry’s cheek in small kisses. “No, that’s just a warm-up. You’d want my lips warm for what I have in mind.”

“Hmm, I like what you have on your mind.” Harry tried to wrap his leg around Severus’ hip, but the difference in height and their voluminous heavy cloaks prevented him from doing it. He settled for rubbing his crotch against Severus thigh. 

“You don’t know what I have in store for you yet.” Severus raised his leg a bit and pressed his knee to Harry’s crotch to provide his young lover with some rubbing surface. Harry was already hard and hot against Severus’ leg.

“It doesn’t matter. I like it anyway.” Harry cupped Severus’ cheeks and tried to tug him down for another kiss. Severus obliged him for a few moments, but released Harry’s lips all too soon. 

“Ready to receive your real reward?” Severus’ fingers swiped against the tiny sliver of skin on Harry’s neck, barely visible above his scarf. New cloud of warming spells enveloped Harry. 

Harry tugged off one of his gloves and traced Severus’ lips with his fingers. “They are warm.” Severus caught the teasing finger with his lips and sucked it into his mouth. Still caressing Harry’s finger with his tongue, Severus gently extricated himself from Harry’s embrace and Harry’s leg and slid down to kneel on the snow-covered forest floor. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he realised what was about to happened. Severus released Harry’s finger with a soft pop and Harry blushed.

“Do you still want your reward?” Severus began to unbutton Harry’s cloak from the waist down. A rush of cold air crept under the parted folds of the cloak and Harry shivered. Severus smoothed his hands up and down the young man’s legs and another warming charm enveloped Harry.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. His eyes were huge behind his glasses. Harry glanced around nervously and licked his lips. “But, Severus...” he looked down at his lover, kneeling in front of him. “Here?”

Severus smirked at Harry’s disquietude. “What? You’re afraid someone might see us?” Severus’ hands reached Harry’s crotch and brushed against the fly of his trousers. 

Harry laughed nervously. “No, but still...”

Severus began to slowly unbuckle Harry’s belt. “I thought you had a penchant for fornicating in public.” The button was unfastened next. “Weren’t you the one who tried to blow me in the Ministry corridor?” Severus actually treasured the memory – at the time he managed to stop Harry from doing what the boy wanted with the promise to celebrate the end of all the trials in a more private place, but the moment was still one of his favourites. 

“Well, yes, but...” Harry blushed again. Severus looked up from his task of undoing Harry’s trousers. Harry stared at his lover hungrily and licked his lips at the delicious sigh of Severus kneeling in front of him in the middle of the forest, ready to suck Harry’s cock.

“And that time during the Yule Ball last year.” Severus was fingering the pull tab of Harry’s zipper. “Anyone might have come in into that hall.” But Severus knew that this one was actually on him – he was the one who couldn’t keep his hands off dressed-up Harry. The boy looked gorgeous in his forest green robes which he chose to match Severus’. That was also their first appearance together as a couple. It was the safest possible place and moment, and Severus wanted Harry to enjoy fully what he was denied during his Forth Year. 

Severus slowly pulled the zip tab, and the last fortress fell. Harry squirmed when the first bite of cold settled on his prick, still covered by the thin cotton of his briefs. Severus smiled and breathed out a puff of warm air on Harry’s crotch. Harry jerked his hips, almost colliding with Severus’ nose. Severus stilled them with his hands and chuckled.

“And the library.” Harry breezed out. The leather of Severus’ gloves was cold, even through the wool of Harry’s trousers.

“Oh, yes. Merlin forbid we forget the library.” Severus smirked and nuzzled Harry’s hard cock through the young man’s underwear. Harry whimpered. Severus squeezed the side of stiff hot flesh between his lips. Involuntarily, Harry’s hips thrust into Severus’ face. Severus stilled them again, pressing Harry more firmly against the tree. “So it means you want me to continue?” 

“Yes. Please.” Harry stretched his arms back, hugging the tree trunk. 

Severus moved his hand from Harry’s hip and began massaging his cock and balls. “And you’re not afraid that local foxes and Yeti will come and see you like that – aroused, wanting and eager for my mouth?” Even through the fabric of Harry’s underwear Severus’s nail found the tiny slit and rubbed at it lightly, eliciting a hearty moan from Harry and a bead of pre-come from his burning cock.

“Yeti? They don’t live in Scotland.” Harry’s breath hitched when Severus rubbed the bead of pre-come over the head of his cloth-covered cock.

“Who knows.” Severus shifted on his knees to get more comfortable. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Harry’s briefs and tugged them down, easing the stretchy fabric carefully over Harry’s straining cock.

Harry gasped sharply when the cold winter air wrapped around his heated flesh. Severus didn’t stop. He pulled Harry’s underwear lower, baring his balls. Hooking the cotton under Harry’s sac for a moment, Severus tugged Harry’s trousers a bit lower. The briefs soon followed, essentially leaving Harry’s arse bare as well. Only the thick wool of Harry’s cloak kept his tender back regions warm.

Severus hummed in satisfaction. Harry glanced down at his lover, and Severus looked up, as if sensing Harry’s gaze on his face. Severus licked his lips hungrily, only millimetres away from Harry’s pink and leaking cock.

“Severus...” Harry whispered, his body straining to feel the warmth of Severus’ lips; anywhere on his body. 

“Shh. It’s alright, imp. I’m here.” Severus caressed the straining muscles of Harry’s hips with his thumbs. He blew lightly on Harry’s cock, and Harry gasped again, when the warmth of Severus’ breath contrasted with the cold air. Severus placed several tiny kisses to the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry bucked his hips. 

Severus moved his head back a bit and smiled up at Harry. “Soon, imp, very soon. Just wait a few moments more.” Severus pressed his lips to the base of Harry’s cock in an open-mouthed kiss. Harry whimpered, pinned to the tree and unable to do anything to get more of that glorious heat. Severus slowly swiped the tip of his tongue down to Harry’s balls. “You feel so hot, imp. We need to cool you down a bit.” 

Harry just stared at Severus with a lazy complacent smile on his lips. For a moment Severus let go of Harry’s hips. He tugged one of his gloves off with his teeth and lowered his bare hand to the ground. Harry followed the movement of Severus’ hand, observing dazedly how Severus scooped a handful of snow and looked at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry drew in a breath and his mouth opened into a surprised ‘o’. He squirmed against the tree, and his cock spurted a few copious drops. Not lowering his eyes even for a second from Harry’s flushed face, Severus slowly moved his hand up and wrapped it around Harry’s leaking cock. 

Harry stopped breathing for a few seconds. He never felt anything like this before - Severus’ warm hand, covered with wet cold snow. Harry shuddered when Severus rotated his hand slowly around his pulsing cock, smearing the snow all over the heated flesh. Harry pumped his hips once, ready to come that very instant, but Severus squeezed the base of Harry’s cock, stopping him. Some of the snow caught on Harry’s balls, and Harry squirmed again. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. “Severus.”

The snow was already melting around Harry’s hot prick, the drops of water falling on the fabric of Harry’s lowered trousers. Severus was watching Harry’s face intently. He intended to tease his young lover, not shock him into oblivion. “Harry, you’re so beautiful like this.” Severus gently squeezed his hand around Harry’s cock. The water on his hand didn’t give him much of lubrication, so he didn’t dare to pump his hand up and down, afraid to hurt Harry. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered again and put his hand on Severus’ head. He needed some anchor, something to keep him tethered to the reality. Severus moved a bit, getting closer to Harry, and the young man’s fingers burrowed into his hair, carding through the thick strands. Despite Severus’ efforts not to rub Harry, the boy was making small pumping movements with his hips.

“Severus, please.” Harry tried to pump into Severus’ hand with more vigour. 

“Yes, love. Anything you want.” Severus only allowed himself this admission because of Harry’s dizzy state. He was secretly looking forward to the day when Harry would realise just how much power he was holding over him. He might be terse and irascible with everyone else, but one soft moan from Harry made him pliant, ready to do everything, anything, for his young lover. 

Severus released Harry’s cock, putting his hands back on the boy’s hips. With sure, wide swipes of his tongue Severus removed the melted snow from Harry’s beautiful shaft. The skin on his cock turned dark pink. Severus drank every drop, warming Harry’s flesh with his tongue. 

Another few drops appeared at the tip of Harry’s cock, and Severus lapped at them too, finishing his cleaning with a long suck on the head of Harry’s cock. It was the best candy Severus has ever tasted. Harry whimpered lightly.

Severus moved back a bit again, to admire the sight in front of him. Almost immediately Harry’s hand in his hair gently pulled him back, and Severus chuckled, obeying and moving forward again to place a wet kiss to the crown of Harry’s cock. The kiss gradually turned into something more, as Severus carefully and slowly took the entirety of Harry’s length into his mouth, all the way back and into his throat. 

Harry moaned loudly, and Severus smiled around the flesh in his mouth. Harry was so responsive. The boy was trying to thrust his hips into the warm wetness of Severus’ mouth, but couldn’t quite find the rhythm and leverage. Harry’s hand got tangled in Severus’ hair. The man gently took it out and entwined his fingers with Harry’s, pressing their now joined hands to the tree trunk. 

Severus knew that it wouldn’t take long for Harry to reach the climax of his pleasure. He worked his tongue around the hot hard flesh in his mouth. Harry was panting above Severus’ head. Severus was moving his head back and forth, taking control over speed and depth and rhythm, not leaving Harry a single chance to do anything on his own. 

With a sudden sharp cry Harry shuddered and flooded Severus’ mouth with his hot slick seed. Severus took it all, swallowing every drop, retrieving more with practiced swipes of his tongue and well-placed sucks. Harry shivered one last time and slumped against the tree, his legs trembling. Severus caressed Harry’s hip with his free hand. 

Severus slowly released Harry’s cock from his mouth. Harry shivered again when his heated flesh was once again exposed to the cold winter air. Severus felt a tug on his hand and looked up. Harry was smiling at him languidly. Severus sat back on his heels. “Not scared anymore, imp?” Severus warm breath was ghosting over Harry’s rapidly softening prick. It twitched a few times though, as if sensing the proximity of Severus’ mouth which has just given it so much pleasure. 

Harry shook his head; he was so relaxed that his whole body shook as well. Severus chuckled and steadied Harry’s dancing cock by cupping his fingers around the soft damp flesh. It twitched again in Severus’ hand and Severus shot Harry a mischievous look. “You want more already, imp?” Harry blushed and bit his lip adorably. 

Severus laughed softly. “If you want more, you’ll have to wait till we get home.” Severus twitched his fingers and the remaining dampness on Harry’s prick disappeared. He pulled Harry’s briefs up and neatly tucked Harry’s privates behind the soft fabric. Another snap of fingers and Harry’s water-splattered trousers became dry and warm. Severus tugged them up as well and arranged Harry’s equipment comfortably inside. Harry shifted a bit, and Severus adjusted the boy’s cock more comfortably. Severus closed the zip carefully over Harry’s sensitive privates. 

When Harry’s belt was set to rights, Severus rose to his feet. Despite spending quite some time on his knees in the snow, the fabric of his trousers was dry. Harry understood that his clever lover used some spell to protect himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and pulled the taller man closer to his face. “That’s was incredible.” Harry slowly kissed Severus, sucking on his slightly puffed lips and tasting himself on the man’s tongue.

“Did you mind the snow terribly?” Severus patted the placket of Harry’s trousers lightly. 

Harry shook his head vigorously and blushed. “Not at all. It was unexpected, but nice.” He pulled a face for a second. “But cold.”

Severus laughed. “Of course it was cold. It’s snow.” He drew his fingers along the row of buttons on Harry’s robe and those that were undone closed themselves swiftly. 

“Can I do you now?” Harry’s hand crept towards Severus crotch and scratched at the thick fabric lightly.

Severus caught the naughty hand in his and squeezed it gently. “Maybe next time.” Severus adjusted Harry’s glove which got skewed while Harry was clutching at the tree. “We have a task to complete.” 

Harry sighed theatrically. “Oh, well.” 

Severus laughed warmly and unpeeled Harry from the tree. “Come on, let’s get you warm for the wait.”

Harry followed Severus, frowning. “You still want to go alone, do you?”

“Yes, it will be quicker that way, and I won’t have to worry about you falling over or stepping on something dangerous.” Severus took out his wand and flicked it at the snow-covered fallen tree. The snow cleared itself.

Harry pouted behind Severus’ back. “You know, I’m not that clumsy.” 

Severus turned to give Harry an eyebrow. Harry blushed. “Well, maybe a bit.”

Severus flicked his wand at the tree again, though nothing visible happened. “Harry, come here.” 

Harry stepped closer, and found himself wrapped in Severus’ arms. “I’ll be fine alone in that small field, and you’ll be fine here. I won’t be long; you’ll barely notice my absence.” Severus tipped Harry’s face up. Harry was biting his lip and Severus gently rubbed at it, freeing the tender flesh from the sharp teeth. “And when I’m back, we’ll go home, we’ll have a nice, warm bath, and I’ll make you your favourite tea...”

“And a sandwich.” Harry nipped at Severus’ finger.

“And a sandwich. Two even.” Severus smiled. He was gently caressing Harry’s lips with his fingers. “And then you can do anything you want to me.” 

“Anything, anything?” Harry looked up at Severus and blushed. They both knew what thought went through Harry’s mind. 

“Yes, absolutely anything.” Severus squeezed Harry’s waist tighter. Apart from an inexplicable desire to get intimate in public, Harry was quite timid with his bedroom fantasies. And Severus didn’t think that letting Harry to top him once in a while was such a big deal. He enjoyed it too, after all. 

“Okay.” Harry eyed the fallen tree with a pout. “I’ll wait.” 

“Good. Let’s get you warm.” With a snap of his fingers Severus undid the buttons on his heavy winter cloak. Harry gasped.

“Severus, what are you doing?” 

“It will only slow me down.”

“But it’s cold!” Harry stared at Severus, who was taking his cloak off. The man was left only in his usual billowing robe. Harry knew that it was a winter kind, thicker than the one Severus wore in summer, and that he had a whole array of other garments underneath it. But that fact didn’t calm him down at all.

“I’ll be fine. I won’t have time to get cold.” Severus draped his cloak over Harry’s shoulders, right on top of Harry’s own cloak. Now Harry looked like he was going on the expedition to the North Pole. “There, it will keep you warm and you can look after it for me.”

Severus smiled at Harry and adjusted the hoods of two cloaks on Harry’s head. Even worn of top of so many clothes, Severus’ cloak was still too big and long for Harry, its hem trailing in the snow.

Severus stirred Harry to the log and sat him down. Harry felt that the log was very warm to the touch; that must have been that last spell Severus shot at it. 

Severus knelt in front of Harry and adjusted the endless folds of fabric around the young man’s legs. He placed several more warming spell around his young lover, smirking.

“What?” Harry tried to move his arm to reach Severus.

“You look like a giant baby swaddled in black sheets.” Severus kissed the tip of Harry’s nose briefly. 

“Hey!” Harry didn’t know what to do, laugh or feel indignant. 

Severus stood up. “Wait for me here. I won’t be long.” 

Harry nodded reluctantly and watched Severus collect his glass cubes, his forgotten glove near _that_ tree, and walk purposefully into the barely noticeable opening in the tree. Severus’ back disappeared in the forest darkness almost immediately. Harry shivered. He wasn’t cold, but he wanted Severus back. 

Harry felt his wand inside his sleeve and pondered just how much time it would take him to free it from all the cloaks if a need arose. He decided not to dwell on the unpleasant thoughts, and concentrated instead on familiar scent of Severus coming off his cloak. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply – vervain, lemons, and burnt leaves. Harry smiled; he loved those scents.

Overwhelmed by all the emotions, and haven’t experienced the proper afterglow after such a spectacular blow job, Harry sluggishly settled into relaxed slumber, lulled by the warmth and the scent of Severus around him. 

Harry slowly resurfaced from his sleep, feeling someone shake his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes and saw a smeared black shape leaning over him. In a second his glasses were straightened and Harry saw Severus’ smiling face. His cheeks were pinked by the cold, but he looked content.

“I’m back.” Severus brushed the lock of hair off Harry’s forehead. 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled back. He wriggled up and realised that he was actually lying on the log. “How long were you gone?” He extricated his hand from all the cloaks and stroked Severus’ cheek. 

“About twenty minutes.” 

Harry rubbed at his eyes. “Did I fall asleep?” He tired to sit up and almost fell off the log. Severus caught him and helped him up.

“Yes, you did.” Severus was looking at Harry as if he was bewitched by the young man.

“What is it?” Harry blushed. “Do I have something on my face?” He patted his face checking if there was anything that shouldn’t be there.

“Nothing.” Severus took Harry’s hand away from his face and squeezed it gently. “I’m just admiring you.” 

“Severus, stop it.” Harry blushed more profusely. It always embarrassed him when Severus was saying things like that out of the blue. 

Severus chuckled. “I like seeing you blush, imp.” He caressed Harry’s pinked cheek with his fingertips. “You look adorable like that.” Severus leaned closer to Harry’s face and whispered in his ear. “It makes me want to do all kinds of naughty thing to you.” 

Harry turned his face to Severus, only now noticing that the man was kneeling in front of him, again. Harry kissed the tip of Severus nose. “You know I’m always fine with that.” Harry glanced to the side, to all the trees surrounding them. “Just maybe not here. Let’s go home?” Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck. He felt the silky fabric under his hands. Harry realised that he was still having Severus’ winter cloak. 

Harry let go of Severus and quickly untangled himself from the heavy garment. Severus was watching Harry’s actions with amusement all over his face. Harry ignored it and proceeded to wrap the cloak around Severus’ shoulders. He closed the clasp and smoothed down the fabric by rubbing Severus’ arms. “There, now you won’t get cold.”

Severus chuckled. “Thank you, imp. I know I can always count on you to keep me warm.” Severus raised his eyebrow suggestively, and smirked. 

Harry slapped Severus’ shoulder lightly and laughed. “Let’s go home.” 

Still laughing, Severus stood up and took a step back to make some room for Harry. When he moved away Harry felt some change in the air around him, as if some spells fell away. He looked around, confused. “What was that?” 

Severus opened his hand to help Harry up. “Did you really think I would leave you here all alone unprotected?” 

“You put a protective spell on your cloak?” Harry grabbed the proffered hand and almost fell onto Severus’ chest when the man tugged him up. Severus steadied him with an arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Of course. And a warning spell. To keep an eye on you, so to speak.” Severus adjusted the hood of Harry’s cloak.

“Thank you.” Harry leaned up and brushed his lips against Severus’. The man tried to deepen the kiss but Harry drew back a little with a playful smile on his lips. “No, the rest is for when we’re home.” 

Severus grunted, unsatisfied, but didn’t protest. He let go of Harry’s waist, but grabbed his hand instead, squeezing it tightly. “Then let’s go home.” Severus waved his hand and a half a dozen of glass cubes with magical flowers inside them soared up, ready to follow their master. Harry actually took a moment to appreciate the flowers – he has never seen anything like that before. They were roses indeed, but the petals seemed to be made of snow, and the stems were pure ice. 

“What are you going to do with them?” Just as before Harry was trying to follow Severus step by step, putting his smaller shoe into Severus’ bigger footprint. Somehow it seemed that all the traces of them walking into the forest got erased. 

“Study them, mainly.” Severus glanced back to make sure that Harry was following him; the action was entirely useless as their hands were firmly joined between them.

“They’re beautiful. It would be sad if they got destroyed.” Harry hopped over the small fallen tree.

“They are useless as ingredients.” Severus stopped to look around and choose the best way home. To Harry the forest looked the same wherever he looked. “Their main ability is to enhance the magical properties of other plants. It can be achieved by simply putting the flower near the other ingredient.” Severus walked on, and Harry followed. The cubes were flying obediently behind them, propelled by Severus’ magic.

Somehow the walk home felt easier; and shorted. Harry had no idea if that was the way they came in; Severus might have taken the completely different route for all Harry knew. Harry wasn’t sure what made it easier – his relaxed and sated state after all the excitement and the impromptu nap, or the anticipation of an evening at home, with Severus.

But sooner than Harry expected they came to edge of the forest; it ended abruptly and opened into a wide abandoned field. An equally abandoned Muggle village could be seen in the distance. Quickly, and without any difficulty, Severus found their portkey – a bid pine cone the size of Harry’s hand. Harry blushed, just like he’d done when he first saw the thing.

Severus snorted, seeing Harry’s embarrassment. “Something’s bothering you, Harry?”

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist, ready to be transported home. “Nothing at all, Severus. Just want to get home and to our bed.”

“And that we shall do.” Severus put his arm on Harry’s waist and wiggled their portkey with the other. “Remember, we both have to touch it.” 

Still blushing, Harry wrapped his hand around the pine cone. “Admit it, Severus, you chose this thing on purpose.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Severus was trying to feign the innocence, but the glint in his eyes and a crooked smile on his lips was betraying him. 

Harry huffed and buried his face in Severus’ thick robes. “Let’s go home already.”

“In a moment, imp.” Severus kissed the crown of Harry’s messy head. He whispered a spell and watched the cubes with his foraged bounty slowly disappeared one by one, only to appear safe and intact in his basement laboratory at their house. 

Harry couldn’t see the cubes, but he didn’t care much about them at this point. All he was able to think of was what they’d do when they got home; and what Severus agreed to let him do. Harry shivered with anticipation. He was already getting excited. He hoped he would be able to restrain himself a bit and not jump on Severus the moment they got home. He indeed wanted the bath, the tea and the sandwiches – Severus might even be amenable to a stronger kind of drink, which he rarely indulged in because of teaching. 

Harry shivered again feeling Severus’ magic work around them. The man was so powerful; and he was Harry’s, completely; just as Harry was his. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled Severus’ scent and magic, waiting. He could spend his whole life like this.

When the last of the cubes disappeared, Severus squeezed his arm tighter around Harry. “Ready?” He felt the boy shiver against him moments earlier. Whatever Harry was thinking about, Severus just knew he could blindly agree with his every thought. 

Harry nodded against Severus chest and tightened his arm around his lover’s waist. In a second the portkey flared, flooding the clearing with bright blue light, and the two embracing men were whisked away, to the warmth and cosiness of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the dynamic between the boys require some naming and a proper tag, but I've no idea what to call it.


End file.
